


The Story of Us

by FleetingRebelion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Life Partners, One-Shot, Teen AU, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingRebelion/pseuds/FleetingRebelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy was beautiful, anyone could see that. The way she floated down the halls with her long red hair sparkling in the sun made my heart skip a beat. Too bad she’s never given me the time of day; I knew she was the one. It was love at first sight I guess you could say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for AO3. Please leave comments and send your love!

Amy was beautiful, anyone could see that. The way she floated down the halls with her long red hair sparkling in the sun made my heart skip a beat. Too bad she’s never given me the time of day; I knew she was the one. It was love at first sight I guess; I’ve only seen her in the couple of days she’s been here but it’s great to see every day. I don’t think its love, but if it is its Unrequited. She had a petite body and gorgeous green eyes that even the strongest man who looked at her would melt. But then there is me; the brace-faced, short brown haired, Californian me. The nerd no one really liked. Even with our uniforms I still looked like a dork. I’m Rory by the way. Even my name is weird. I just moved to Ireland a couple of months ago with my family because of my dad’s job.

I then moved to a high school after the summer was over. Montgomery High to be exact. The school itself was fine I guess but the uniforms were extremely itchy on a good day and the food was inedible. But then I saw her. Amy was amazing. Recently we bumped into each other in the hallway, she dropped her books and I helped her pick them up. “Oh my gosh! I’m so dreadfully sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t know what I was doing I-” she said in a thick Irish accent. “No its fine! Really! I didn’t even get a scratch on me.” I said cutting her off, trying to remain composure. “Well, I’m sorry anyway…Hey, I think I know you from somewhere. Aren’t you in my science class?” she said with curiosity filling her eyes. She tipped her head slightly and looked me in the eyes, searching for an answer. “Yeah I think so,” nice one Rory keep it cool. “We should work together sometime then. I don’t really know anyone here so it would be great to meet someone here. I just moved here myself and it’s tougher than I thought it would be!” she says as she slightly giggles. “I’m Amy by the way.” She said. “I’m Rory.” I say. The bell rings signaling my time to go, regretfully. “Oh no, the bell! I’ll see you around then Rory!” she says as she runs off. Man, what a great day. Oh no class! Better hurry.

The school year goes on like that. First we were assigned as lab partners then we started talking more and more out of school. The crush didn’t go away like I hoped it would. It just stayed and fermented itself in my mind. She was such a pleasure to be around. We bonded because we were the completely new to this part of Ireland and we were both freshman in high school (“Class of 2016!” We would hear the cheerleaders yell at school assemblies). Apparently she’s moved all around Ireland because of her dad’s job. I know I would have to ask her out soon and bear but I can’t bring myself to. We had a good thing going as friends and I don’t want to jeopardize what we have with each other because of a silly high school crush that will probably go away soon; hopefully.

It hasn't gone away. This crush that I’ve had for years now for her (two to be exact) is getting out of hand to say the least; even though I've stopped blushing whenever she talked to me I still harbor feelings for her. I have to say something to her. This is it; I’m going to tell her I love her. It’s been two years since we first met and I think it’s time. I really don't want to ruin our friendship by blurting this out on her but I feel like I can’t take it any longer. Oh this seems so rash but it has been two years since we met and I am tired of waiting for a miracle to happen. “Rory,” Amy says as she looks at the ground at her feet. We are sitting on the swings at the park near her house. My hands tighten around the chains of the swing set. ‘This is as much a romantic time as ever to tell her’ I think. She said she had to talk to me today anyway so I guess we both have something to say. Though I fear what she is going to say may be sad because she seemed so sad lately, like she has something heavy on her mind. “Yes Amy?” I ask, oh no, she looks sad, this can’t be good. “You know that thing I wanted to say to you today? I think it’s time I told you.” She says, still looking at the ground. “Actually Amy, I have something to say to you too…” I say .She brightens up with interest. I mean, how is this easy for anyone to say? 

“Well, let’s say it at the same time then, that way it will be easier or something.” She says as she forces a laugh. Something is definitely wrong. “Sure.” I say, my heart moving to a faster pace than previous. “Okay, on the count of three, we say what we have to. One, Two, Three. I’m moving!” she says as I say at the exact same time I blurt “I love you!” I say. This isn’t what I was expecting. “we’ll keep in touch?” she offers, then says “We move next week and I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn’t bring myself to.” “Ha,” I laugh bitterly “I felt the same way about what I just said for, well, a very long time. We’ll keep in touch. I mean, that’s if you still want to…” I say. She looks as if she is about to say something when, at that moment, her phone rings. “Hello, dad, I just told him about the move. Okay. I’ll tell him. Bye.” She closes the phone then looks up at me. “My dad said it’s kind of getting late and you should head home soon before it gets dark.” She says, almost regretfully. It’s okay Amy, I don’t want to go either. “Sure,” I say as we both stand up. Amy starts walking to her house. She gets about two feet away from me when she stops dead in her tracks, then turns around “Wait! Rory, there is one more thing I have to tell you!” “Yes, Amy?” I say. What more could we talk about? She runs up to me then kisses me. It was just a peck but it felt amazing, like fireworks almost. “Wow, I can’t believe I did that,” she says as she looks away. Yeah, I can’t believe it either. She then turns back to me and simply says. “I love you too, by the way.” She starts jogging to her bike. “I’ll keep in contact Pond! Don’t you forget it!” she says as she bikes off. 

Yeah, I definitely love this girl.


End file.
